pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance's Gyarados (anime)
Lance |shiny = Yes |debut = Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution |episodecaught = Rage of Innocence |location = With Lance }} This Gyarados is a shiny / -type Pokémon owned by Lance. Biography As Magikarp Team Rocket constructed a machine, which forced Pokémon at the Lake of Rage to evolve. One of them was a Magikarp, who evolved into a red Gyarados.JE119: Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution As Gyarados Johto The Gyarados was enraged and was in pain. Thus, it started using Hydro Pump on the heroes, who tried to calm it down. The heroes, as well as Lance, tried to help it, but faced Team Rocket's forces instead. Jessie, James and Meowth were tasked of capturing the red Gyarados and went into the Lake of Rage, where they faced it. However, a net was launched and captured Gyarados and the trio; electricity was emitted to weaken Gyarados down. Ash sent Totodile and Misty a Poliwhirl to help it out, but radiowaves were emitted to make all Pokémon sick and unable to battle. The heroes were captured, while the red Gyarados was captured and being transported by Team Rocket's forces.JE119: Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution The commander, Tyson, informed Professor Sebastian the red Gyarados has been captured, but so did Lance to the police. While being transported by helicopters, the Gyarados woke up and shook the net, causing it to fall in the river. Using Hydro Pump, Gyarados destroyed Team Rocket's base at the Lake of Rage, then swam away. Ash tried to reason with Gyarados, who attacked him with Hydro Pump. Lance also tried to stop Gyarados, but faced Team Rocket's commander, Tyson. Gyarados, however, was captured by an electric net and even if the heroes saved it, Gyarados fell down from exhaustion and got captured by the trio, Jessie, James and Meowth. Gyarados became enraged and shook the net off, then started attacking everything around. It went to use Hyper Beam on the heroes, but was countered by an old man's Dewgong. Dewgong froze the river, stopping Gyarados, while the old man scolded the heroes for such dangerous attempt at stopping Gyarados. Gyarados, however, turned away and continued attacking. Lance went with Dragonite to battle the red Gyarados, who went on a rampage. Using Thunder Wave, Dragonite blocked Gyarados' Hyper Beam. Using Twister and Hyper Beam, Dragonite inflicted heavy damage on the red Gyarados, causing it to fall down. Fortunately, Lance used a Poké Ball and caught red Gyarados, then bid farewell to the heroes, as he flew with Dragonite away.JE120: Rage of Innocence The heroes spoke to Clair how they met Lance and recalled the trouble with the red Gyarados.JE135: Beauty is Skin Deep Hoenn Max, May and Brock, who jumped off Team Magma's ship, started to drown, after Kyogre attacked the ship. Thus, Lance sent his red Gyarados, who saved them. Brock explained to Max and May Gyarados belonged to Lance, a member of the Elite Four. Max and May were glad for such a friend on their side, while Gyarados took them to Monsu Island, where Ash and Pikachu, who were captured, were sent to.AG097: Gaining Groudon! In order to stop Archie, Lance had Gyarados launch Hyper Beam against Kyogre's Hyper Beam. The heroes made a plan to distract Kyogre that Archie controlled; Max, May and Brock, while riding the red Gyarados, attacked Archie. Archie had Kyogre chase after them, as they sailed off. Once the Red Orb was pulled out of Archie, the red Gyarados came to the shore, where the heroes and Lance met up with each other.AG098: The Scuffle of Legends Galar Gyarados was released by Lance to battle against Leon's Charizard at the finals of the Pokémon World Championships. Despite their equally bout and being transformed into its Gigantamax form, Gyarados was outmatched by Charizard in its Gigantamax form which resulted in its defeat.SS012 Known moves Using Hydro Pump Lance Gyarados Hyper Beam.png Using Hyper Beam Lance Gyarados Dragon Dance.png Using Dragon Dance Lance Gyarados Aqua Tail.png Using Aqua Tail Lance Gyarados Ice Fang.png Using Ice Fang |stageSP=Dynamax Gyarados |imgSP = Lance Dynamax Gyarados Max Geyser.png Using Max Geyser Lance Dynamax Gyarados Max Strike.png Using Max Strike Lance Dynamax Gyarados Max Guard.png Using Max Guard | Hydro Pump; water; JE119: Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution Hyper Beam; normal; JE120: Rage of Innocence Dragon Dance; dragon; SS012 Aqua Tail; water; SS012 Ice Fang; ice; SS012 Max Geyser; water; SS012 @ This is a Max Move. Max Strike; normal; SS012 @ This is a Max Move. Max Guard; normal; SS012 @ This is a Max Move. }} Trivia *Marina, in The Legend of Thunder! (Part 1), imagined Lance with Dragonite and Gyarados, though the latter had a normal coloring. Gallery Lance Dynamax Gyarados.png|As Gigantamax Gyarados. See also *Lance's Gyarados (Adventures) References Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that are Shiny Category:Champion's Pokémon Category:Elite Four Members' Pokémon Category:Dynamax anime Pokémon